Strategy Guides/Prion
The following are strategies for the Prion disease type. Please feel free to add your own strategies, tips, and Q&A here: Strategy 1 Recommended Genetic Code: * Catalytic Switch:That way when you blow your cover you have a steady DNA source. * Genetic Mimic: More time to kill the humanity * Aquacyte: Island countries like Greenland, Iceland and such will be easier to infect. * Extremophile: An slight boost in any environment is always nice to have. * Patho-stasis: Less DNA expended in the abilities. # Start in a hot country (India, for example) # Evolve in order: Water 1, Air 1, Water 2, Air 2, Cold Resistance 1, Drug Resistance 1, Extreme Bioaerosol, Drug Resistance 2, Neural Atrophy 1, 2 and 3. # Devolve any mutated symptoms. # When all the countries are infected, evolve Coughing to speed up infection. # Wait until every human is infected. # When "There`s no healthy people" pop up appears evolve (in order): Genetic Hardening 1, Pneumonia, Pulmonary Fibrosis, Total Organ Failure, Immune Suppression, Skin Lesions, Necrosis and Genetic Hardening 2. # IF the cure goes too high, evolve Genetic ReShuffles as needed. # (Optional) Evolve Insomnia, Paranoia, Seizures, Coma, Paralysis and Insanity to slow down the cure. # Wait until your plague kills everyone. Strategy 2 This is a simple strategy which will work on Casual, Normal or Brutal (This doesn't work on Mega Brutal because the 'random medical check-ups' make the disease noticed and a cure is available before everyone is infected. Genetic Code DNA Gene: ATP Boost or Metabolic Jump Travel Gene: Aquacyte or Suppression Evolution Gene: Ionised Helix Mutation Gene: Genetic Mimic Environment Gene: Extremophile... or anything really Stage 1: Begin Step 1. Start anywhere... the best places are India, Saudi Arabia, Greenland, Egypt, Madagascar or even Norway! Step 2. Fastforward TIP: If any symptoms evolve DEVOLVE THEM IMMEDIATELY!!! Doctors will spot the disease and the Cure Research will begin. In the future the cure percentage will already be too high to avoid. Stage 2: Infection Step 3. Evolve Air 1 and Water 1 Step 4. Evolve Cold Resistance 1 or Heat Resistance 1; the opposite climate of your starting country. (e.g. if you started in Egypt you would evolve Cold Resistance 1). You should be gaining DNA Points by now. Make sure you save them up for later though! Step 5. Evolve Air 2 and Water 2. Step 6. Evolve Insect 1 and Extreme Bioaerosol. Your disease should be spreading like wildfire now! When you get the message 'No more healthy people left in the world', you know it's time! Stage 3: Exterminate Step 7. Devolve all Transmissions for extra DNA Points Step 8. Evolve the following in order: *Coughing *Pneumonia *Pulmonary Fibrosis *Total Organ Failure *Insomnia *Paranoia *Devolve Insomnia *Evolve Coma You should've had enough for all of those because if you popped all the red and orange bubbles and devolved all symptoms you should have at least twice the amount you needed. Paranoia is the most important because it will stop people from seeing the doctor. Step 9. Evolve Genetic Hardening 1, Genetic ReShuffle 1 and Genetic Hardening 2 Step 10. Evolve *Anaemia *Haemophilia *Internal Hemorrhaging *Hemorrhagic Shock Watch as the last few people hopelessly die. Watch as the screen with the words 'Victory! *your disease name here* has successfully eliminated all life on earth. You Win. THIS STRATEGY WORKS ON EVERY DIFFICULTY EXCEPT MEGA-BRUTAL (as mentioned earlier). This strategy was made by Terra Verso This strategy does not work if you use the mobile version. EDITED BY SOMEONE WHO TRIED THIS ON MOBILE. This does indeed work on mobile but these things are needed: * Drug Resistance 1 * Cold Resistance 2 * Genetic ReShuffle 1 and maybe: * Genetic ReShuffle 2. Also, I am not sure if these two help, but I used them when I tried so I am including them. When the ICure device message came up, I evolved Rash and Sweating. You are welcome to try it without it. Strategy 3 You need to evolve some nonlethal symptoms in order to get more DNA from the bubbles. (aggressive approach works better due to slow infection rate of prion, making stealth approach much harder in higher difficulties. Feel free to pick any genes that suit you, as the original author succeeded with this strategy in mega brutal with no genes) * Start in Saudi Arabia * Evolve rash, sweating, and skin lesions * Evolve air 1 and 2, then water 1 and 2 then extreme bioaerosol * Evolve drug resistance 1 , genetic hardening 1 and 2, and the three atrophies * Evolve cold resistance 1 and 2 Wait until every island (country) ''is infected, and wait for Greenland and Iceland to be about 50% infected. * Evolve necrosis, nausea to dysentery, insomnia, paranoia, inflammation, then get the reshuffles/paralysis/coma/insanity as needed This should work in mega brutal as well, even if you have no genes This strategy works on mobile the best out of the three. This strategy is courtesy of '''Milkyway_Squid' from reddit (added info is italicized) Tips *The Prion behaves similar to Parasite, except for the fact that it doesn't have any abilities to reduce severity, which is a key stat in Plague Inc. when players are choosing a more stealthy approach. This means that any new symptoms added cannot have their severity levels suppressed, thus forcing the player to decide carefully when evolving. Prion is extremely deadly even though it has a low severity rate. Still, it's possible to have a prion with a high severity rate if caution is not being taken into account. - Dan67 Category:Strategy